The Adventure on Lust Island (Futa & Yuri)(Remake)
by Stixz Awesome
Summary: Nami and Robin find themselves enjoying a moment of respite, on an island known for its amorous inhabitants and potent aphrodisiacs, before discovering something ominous lurking beneath its thin veil of joy and debauchery. As they delve deeper into the dark mystery of the island, eager for answers, they are thrust into an adventure unlike anything they have ever experienced before.
1. Welcome to Lust Island - Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't follow the main story, but takes place after Carrot "joins" the crew between the Zou and WCI arcs.

**Sexual Content:** (Robin x Nami)

Teasing, edging & sex

* * *

Welcome to Lust Island – Part 1

In the early hours of a brand new day, the sun was slowly rising from beneath the horizon and into the cloudless, blue sky. It was such a calm day; the winds blew with such a gentle breeze that even the most heated of beasts would've fallen victim to a pleasant peace. Even the sea, which brought only chaos and discord to those who sailed on top her waves, was as still as a napping kitten. If only the same thing could be said for the day before this one.

Not even a single moment of rest had been given as the crew had frantically fought off hordes of gigantic sea-creatures while, at the same time, protected the ship from a seemingly endless storm of thunder and rain. Not until well past midnight, just a few hours before the break of dawn, did the crew finally get some rest.

As the light of this new day snuck its way through the small window of the girls' room, Nami found herself grunting and writhing in utter disgust. This bright, obnoxious menace had so perfectly lined itself so that it only hit the poor girl's face. It was all too much for her tired, hazy eyes; she hurried to shield herself by averting her gaze towards the inner parts of their room. While she did enjoy a brief respite from the insufferable rays of ass, the frustration, due to her lack of sleep, was just as high.

There were several things in the room which she contemplated punching into a fine paste, just to take the edge off of her suffering. Unfortunately, that meant leaving the comforts of her warm, soft bed, which was something she refused to do. Nami let out a irritated growl and ducked below her duvet and wriggled childishly until satisfied.

Defeated and depraved of her much-needed sleep, Nami returned from below her shadowy nest and let her head rest on top her large fluffy pillow. She lied there for some time and tried to get a few more hours of relaxation, but she just couldn't fall asleep. Her body ached and she her mind barely functioned, so what was the problem? In a state like this, falling into a blissful slumber should have been far too easy. Nami didn't really have to think that much to know why she had this tension lingering within her. The stress of the last few weeks had been hard on her, and she had barely been given any opportunity to get rid of it.

Thinking back to the day when Carrot had joined their crew, she hadn't given much thought about the now obvious complication that arrived along with her. Nami and Robin would no longer be alone in their room and that meant no more privacy. How long had it been since she and Robin had gotten some proper time to themselves, to unwind and enjoy all the lovely things they did before the arrival of this furry girl? It felt like years, at least, and now Nami could feel her body lingering on the edge of madness. The frustration and need was getting far too strong; she was getting desperate.

Nami, as she turned her attention to the person beside her, instinctively reached below her duvet and nestled both her hands between her legs. There she was, the woman of her dreams, beautiful as ever and just a single breath away. Nami, staring longingly at the sleeping woman, felt her cheeks redden as a familiar excitement flared up beneath her abdomen. How she wanted to wake her up, to wrap her arms around her. Of course, depraving Robin of sleep as well, just to satisfy her own brief, yet powerful cravings would be incredibly selfish.

Nami gnawed softly on her lips as her eyes traveled up and down this beauty's lovely figure. Unlike herself, Robin preferred sleeping with only a thin, velvety blanket which barely did anything to cover her incredible body. The soft sheet of clothing seemed to hug even the slightest curve, giving Nami a perfect image of what lewd naughtiness lay hidden beneath; she might as well have been completely naked.

Nami groaned with need as she let her hands carry her lust higher and higher as she continued to observe the sleeping Robin. Even though her lover had countless perfections such as her kissable lips, her adorable nose and her beautiful eyes, Nami couldn't help but find herself drawn towards more erogenous parts.

Moaning softly and feeling the excitement rising even further, Nami briefly glanced over towards the other end of the room. She felt relieved as she found Carrot sound asleep and snoring away in a cutely manner and without a care in the world. The fluffy girl had no idea what kind of relationship Nami and Robin had, and they much preferred it that way. The rest of the crew already knew they were together, though, but none knew what went on between the two when no one was looking.

As she returned her attention towards that loveable bundle of beautiful sexiness, Nami yelped in shock as she found Robin staring right back at her. Her heart began to race as she felt the sharp gaze of her lover piercing through her very soul. The flush on Nami's face, as well as her somewhat rugged breath, had clearly exposed her naughty behavior to the now smug and grinning archaeologist.

"Good morning."

Nami, without any good reason, felt so unbelievably embarrassed about being found out like this and softly wriggled below the duvet to hide her shame. With only her eyes peeking out from below, she observed the calm, yet strangely intriguing expression which Robin was so famous for. Not even Nami, who spent untold amount of hours with this mysterious woman, could tell what she was thinking when that familiar, gentle smile stretched modestly across her face.

"Morning…" Nami muttered quietly as she bundled up into a ball.

With only a small, cute snicker as a reply, Robin sat herself up, letting her chest spill out from her velvety blanket and stretched her arms up into the air. Nami's eyes were immediately drawn to the bouncy boobs and simply kept staring until interrupted by the woman they belonged to.

"Been up long?" she asked and angled her body slightly towards Nami, giving her a better view of the objects of her admiration.

After giving her lips a few needy nibbles, Nami slowly raised herself beyond her cover and smiled back at Robin. "No… I woke up not too long ago." Carefully, in the sneakiest way she could, Nami let her hands slips back between her legs without making it too obvious as to how much of a pervert she currently was.

"That is unfortunate." her expression shifted to a slightly more devious one. "I do hope I am not making it worse for you?" she said, crossing her arms lightly beneath her big tits, just to accentuate their existence for her Partner.

"Mmm…" Nami moaned softly as she noticed Robin's nipples rising; she clearly knew what Nami was doing and found great joy in it. "A little bit, perhaps…"

Throwing caution to the wind, Nami snuck towards Robin and quickly placed herself within her arms while straddling her legs. Her own chest, now at the same height as the archaeologist's face, bounced playfully as she sat herself down.

"Oh my… how verily unfortunate." she chuckled softly and let her fingers trace softly over Nami's ample tits, giving her nipples a teasing twirl and watched as the arousal in her expression grow. "It must be difficult for a young girl to endure such potent and overzealous desires for so long without any meaningful relief." she said and paused briefly, leaning in to give one of the rigid buds a tender kiss. "But to think you would find such naughty joy in watching me sleep, though…"

"You have no idea how much I need you right now, Robin…" Nami groaned, completely ignoring the verbal teasing. "I can't spend another day with this pent-up hunger…"

"I think I know exactly how much you need this, Nami…" Robin smirked and let her hands travel down Nami's body, gently caressing her soft skin and slender waist until she reached that wonderful v-line. Resting her hands on top of the thighs, Robin, keeping her eyes locked onto Nami's, kneaded her thumbs against the tender flesh above her sex. "I have been longing for this as well and you will have to forgive me for being somewhat selfish now… but I cannot wait much longer."

Without any warning, four arms grew out of Nami's back. Two of them quickly grabbed onto her arms and hoisted them above her head while the last two reached for her chest. Robin watched as her new limbs caressed and fondled the two, large breasts before her. This gave her the freedom of grabbing onto Nami's defenseless rear and giving it a hearty massage. Kneading and squeezing the firms cheeks, Robin couldn't help but let slip a subtle moan of approval; how fun it was playing with such a tight and beautiful body.

"Hey, that's cheating, Robin!" Nami gasped as she struggled to free her arms while her lover toyed with her helpless body.

Ignoring the fruitless cries for equality, Robin simply leaned in and began kissing all over the slim neck before her as she listened to the blissful sighs of her partner. Her hands, firmly gripping the two cheeks, spread them wide as she dug her fingers into the firm flesh. She could feel her own needs rise as images of Nami, nuzzled tightly between her legs, sucked and licked at her tender sex. Robin, glancing past the beautiful woman, made sure their new friend was still asleep before she took things further. Thankfully, she was.

Closing her eyes and focusing her powers, Robin groaned as the familiar, sweltering desperation began to rise between her legs. The sensation was just as powerful as the time she first discovered it, but even more so now. She had to focus to keep herself quiet as the large growth from below took form, and as the length grew, so did her need. By the time she was finished, Robin could feel the sweat trickling down her body as her breath turned rugged and thick with lust.

"Dear me…" she panted softly. "I supposed I did need this just as badly as you, Nami…"

Nami, feeling her heart beat faster as the thick, phallic limb pressed against her rear and pulsated with life. "I don't know if I can keep quiet with that thing inside me…"

"Pardon me…" Robin chuckled. "But you will have to try your best…"

Feeling her newly grown sex throb between Nami's cheeks, Robin instinctively began to hump up and down as she gnawed on her lips; the two, large testicles dangling below her shaft felt much too heavy and full for her not to. With a bit of strength, Robin pulled Nami up into the air and positioned her just above her leaking glans. Carefully, and very slowly, she lowered her onto her cock-head and let it spread her wet lips apart.

Nami, with her arms still held high by two of robin's hands, grunted as the large shaft pushed the walls of her sex aside. She felt her pussy clenching down on that succulent intruder, hugging it tightly as it slid deeper and deeper. Each inch that slipped inside made her body tremble greedily, until her hips began to shake. Her grunts became louder and more strained as her lover entered her deepest parts.

"Oh god…" Nami gasped. "You're so fucking massive…" Nami, eager as she was, began to grind her hips back and forth to push the final inch of cock inside of her.

Once completely buried inside her lover, Robin leaned back against her soft pillow and relaxed her body. With a hefty sigh of relief, she felt the frustration in her loins slowly disappear into nothingness until only a vigorous urge to fuck remained. "Let me see you work this phallus, my dear Nami, and I will make sure you enjoy a mind-numbing orgasm."

"Mmm… with pleasure, Robin."

Leaving her two hands to fondle and knead Nami's large breasts, Robin allowed her lover a bit of freedom by releasing her arms from her grasp. "Fufufu… by all means, then." she snickered.

Wasting no time, Nami leaned in and pressed what little of her chest which remained exposed against Robin's face and began to bounce greedily on her veiny cock. Her hips, rotating slowly from side to side and grinding back and forth brought out such a wonderful expression on Robin's face as she moaned with delight. To see a woman such as Robin submit her staunch and reserved disposition for a more lust-driven and pleasure-dependent personality was always such a turn-on for Nami.

Robin grunted as Nami rocked back and forth on her throbbing cock, slowly increasing her speed until the room filled with their depraved moans and wet fucking. At this point, she couldn't care less if Carrot woke up and saw just how well her massive cock fit in her partner's tight, drooling pussy. In fact, parts of her wished she could share this splendidly erotic moment with someone she knew, someone she could trust. Although just a fantasy, it was potent enough to make her own, wet pussy ache while her rigid length throb even harder.

"I'm going to wring out every last, tiny drop of semen out from those testicles of yours, Robin, and then keep fucking you until you beg me to stop!" Nami moaned. "I'll milk you fucking dry!"

"Mmm!" Unable to voice her approval beyond a mere gaso, Robin felt her cock grow and jerk as Nami's words slipped into her ears. She couldn't help but fantasize about her lover forcefully draining every last strand of ejaculate out of her quivering cock. Taking things even further, she saw herself on all four, bound by strong shackles and with Nami sitting comfortably behind her. How meticulously she let her hands travel up and down her rigid length, teasing her to the point of madness until she was forced to blow her load, over and over again. Robin felt her orgasm begin to well up inside of her as the image of being milked dry consumed her body and mind.

Then, as she reached the height of her need, as she began to scratch the edge of a fierce orgasm, Nami's hips suddenly came to a complete halt. Confused and forced through a harsh edge, Robin did all she could to appear unfazed by this abrupt pause. She failed spectacularly.

"Oh..." Nami mused playfully and carefully squeezed down on Robin's big, throbbing length. "You thought I wouldn't notice that you were about to blow?"

"And here I thought that was what you wished for, Nami." Robin replied with a smirk, albeit with trembling lips; she was still frustratingly close.

"Of course, silly – I meant every little word I said, but I needed to punish you and this…" she paused, giving Robin another firm squeeze and a hearty hump. "Fat…" She tightened down once more. "Fucking…" And again. "Cock!" With a final, powerful squeeze, Nami forced Robin through a second edging. This caused the poor archaeologist to arch her back as she frantically humped into the tight cunt, hoping she'd manage to come on her own. Not having enough space to build up any meaningful moment, she could only sit there and groan as her fat, pulsating and rock-hard member jerked and edged.

"Oh fuck!" she groaned hard, digging her fingers into the soft, but firm skin of Nami's rear. "Just a bit more…"

"That's for tying up my arms earlier, you mischievous little minx…" Nami teased. "But don't worry, Robin, I'll make it up to you soon enough..."

Leaning in and placing her hands on either side of Robin head, she angled her face upwards so she could let her lips press against hers. With a loving moan, Nami kissed the archaeologist, who was still edging her brains out. Her body quivered so nicely within her arms and, as they continued to kiss, the excited length within Nami finally began to calm down a bit. Just to be sure, though, the navigator let their embrace last for as long as Robin needed before she decided to continue.

After what felt like a literal eternity, Robin watched as Nami broke away from their kiss and leaned backwards. She stared longingly into her eyes, hoping she would continue riding her anxious cock, to quell this burning desire which had turned her into such a sex-starved slut. She bit her lips and held down the urge to beg for more, to show her lover how desperate she really was. Beneath her brazen and seemingly controlled demeanor, Robin felt as if she would break any seconds now. Sometimes she would contemplate if she truly preferred being on top, to take what she wanted without fail. But being used and toyed with by a younger and playfully sadistic girl such as Nami was also far too great for her to ignore.

Having forgotten about her second pair of hands cupping her lover's tits, Robin began to tease the two rigid nipples once more, just to coerce the girl to get going. Fortunately, regardless of her ploy, Nami continued to lean backwards, arching her back until she had to use her hands to keep herself from falling onto the bed. Staring down at the toned body, and even further still, she could see the base of her own cock sticking out of Nami's tight, wet pussy.

"Keep staring at that fat dick of yours, Robin, and try not to blow your load too quickly."

Before even a second could pass, Nami began to roll her hips up and down, slowly picking up the pace as she worked the archaeologist's hard and veiny member. Her abdomen flexed and rolled with such an erotic fashion as she rode harder and faster, up and down. With her gaze locked onto Robin's exquisite, desperate expression, Nami returned her attention back to her own sweltering pleasure which coursed through her wet sex.

Letting her voice carry her lust to an even greater height, Nami moaned and groaned loudly as the fat cock seared its shape into both her pussy and mind. At this point, it would be impossible for her to forget how it feels to be stuffed like this. Even during the days where they couldn't fuck, Nami could still feel her lover's sizeable cock filling her up to; that memory, that sensation, would probably never truly disappear. It was such an intoxicating experience, to always feel it inside of her, no matter what she did.

As Nami felt the pleasure rise, to the point of boiling inside of her, she knew she was close. But, in the midst of their heated moment, she could hear a muffled shouting coming from outside; a voice all too familiar to her. Not about to let her captain ruin her much-needed release, she simply ignored it and continued riding.

"Aaah…" Robin moaned. "Turn, Nami, I am going to come soon…"

Quickly, and rather awkwardly, Nami turned around and leaned into Robin who wrapped her arms around her waist with haste. Now, with her view covering the entire room, she saw the sleeping girl before her. Carrot had no idea what was going and would easily be able see Robin's large cock sliding in and out of Nami if she was awake. The idea of being caught was scary for both the girls, but in this heated moment, neither could deny the absolute thrill and excitement they felt because of it; they wanted it, deep inside, to be seen fucking like a couple of horny animals.

Annoyingly, the bellowing roar of their seemingly excited captain grew louder with each passing moment. Even though Nami knew he would never, ever dare enter their sacred abode, there was still a slight fear of him doing just that. Honestly, though, Nami was far too busy fucking her brains out to care about her silly captain.

Gritting her teeth, Robin held back her orgasm with all her worth, just to make this overwhelming pleasure last just a bit longer. She snaked her hands beyond Nami's waist and let them rest against the inside of her thighs. She could feel her own cock brush against her fingers as she began to thrust herself into her gasping partner. Now and then, Robin would linger just a bit closer and let one of her fingers explore and tease Nami's aching bud, something which drove the young girl beyond wild.

Suddenly, as they were about to plunge over the edge, the door flew open and smashed into the wall with such force that Carrot immediately bounce out of her bed in an incredible fright. In through the opening which the door had occupied, came Luffy bearing an excitement out of this world. Both Nami and Robing yelped in terror as their naked, sweating bodies was in perfect display to not only Luffy, but to the newly awoken bunny as well.

Robin, in a fit of panic, pulled Nami down onto her cock and buried herself deep inside. Her many arms shot up from the bed and quickly tried to cover them both in her painfully thin blanket. In her haste, however, Robin only managed to hide modest fraction of their bodies. Hoping it would prove sufficient, the archaeologist focused everything she had to make her usual, reserve expression and gentle smile return. But, with everything going on, Nami was squeezing down far too hard on her trapped member for her to manage anything of the sort.

"Forgive me, Nami…" Robin grunted quietly as she hid behind her slender frame. "I am coming…"

Like an explosion, Robin's orgasm struck her like a bolt of lightning, forcing her testicles to pump for all their worth. The thick, creamy load coursed through her sex with such force that she couldn't help but thrust hard into Nami's unsuspecting pussy. Through intense concentration and willpower, though, Robin managed to remain perfectly quiet as the strands of semen began burst out through her bloated and pulsating tip.

On the other end, Nami watched in terror as her Captain, now standing in the middle of the room, stared straight at her. Even though the duvet covered her up, it clung to her sweaty, trembling body like a second layer of skin; it did basically nothing to hide the shape of her lewd body, the hands which fondled her ample tits and the cock-shaped bulge between her legs. With her face flushed like a glowing, red lamp, Nami bit down on her lip and came hard in front of Luffy. She gritted her teeth and steeled her body, just to keep herself from screaming her lungs out. The heavy ropes of semen pouring into her, sticking to the walls of her coming pussy like boiling glue. Her mind was going numb with excitement as she came and came while the man continued to stare.

Even as the sheer embarrassment tore away at her body and mind, Nami couldn't help but submit to this strange, overwhelming sensation. While she refused to acknowledge her depravity, she didn't try to hide her face as she continued to squirt all over Robin's fat cock. Her brain, conflicted by shame and pleasure, was about to flat-line entirely if she wasn't given any respite soon. Her hands, which had caressed Robin's exposed thighs, instinctively flew up to hide her bright blush.

Thankfully, as the last drops of Robin's orgasm left her throbbing cock-head, Nami could feel her intense orgasm begin to dissipate as well. But, even as the cock lingered inside her and the pleasure slowly subsided, she still had to suffer the intense, exploring gaze of her captain. He had his eyes staring right at her with an expression completely void of emotion. Nami's cheeks could probably fry an egg thanks to the excruciating embarrassment she felt.

Then, as she just sat there, trembling on top of Robin's rock-hard and pulsating cock, a large, furry fist smashed into the top of her captain's unsuspecting head, sending him straight into the floor.

"What do you think you're doing, scaring the living daylight out of us like that, you hairless ass of a mink!" Carrot fumed as she stood in her undies.

"Ow!" Luffy cried from beneath the floor-board which his face had just crashed through. "What the hell did you do that for?!" He struggled to free himself for a brief moment, until his head popped out of the hole.

"What do you think?! You barged in here without even the slightest bit of consideration for those who are still sleeping!" Carrot paused momentarily and glanced over towards the two women. "Oh my…" she gasped, clearly surprised at what she saw.

Before her, Carrot saw her two friends panting and moaning in a very provocative position. Nami, who had the thin, velvety blanket between her naked legs and barely halfway up her body, had the cutest expression she's ever seen. She was beyond gorgeous as she trembled pleasantly on top of the older woman; she was clearly enjoying whatever they were up to. Carrot couldn't quite make out the details, but there was definitely something between the navigator's legs, and to miss the obvious hands cupping her breasts was impossible to miss. Feeling the heat spread through her fuzzy cheeks, Carrot angled her gaze away from the two, if only to avoid appearing like a pervert.

Robin, who had just recovered from her intense ejaculation, snuck her head out from behind Nami and sighed. It was clear that Luffy didn't understand, or cared, what was actually happening, unlike the cute bunny behind him. With a few muffled grunts, Robin shifted slightly in her position, hoping to free her still rock-hard cock from its pleasant confinement. She, unfortunately, managed no such thing as Nami was completely frozen on top of her. "Are you okay, Nami?" she whispered softly.

Nami, unable to calm herself down after coming in front of both Luffy and Carrot, felt her arousal slowly shift towards an incomparable anger. Since she couldn't move without exposing herself even further, she could only sit there and curse her inability to pummel the everlasting shit out of her ass of a captain. Of course, her being naked wasn't really an issue for her, but the large load of ejaculate which slowly poured out of her was.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Sanji suddenly stormed into the room, both furious and happy at the same time. "What in shittiest of hells do you think you're doing disturbing the lovely ladies in such a barbaric way, Luffy?!" he roared as his expression consciously switched between anger and excitement. Once he noticed both Nami and Robin, with their adorable, flushed expressions, hugging so tightly in their bed, his jaw dropped several feet. "Nami-swan! Robin-Chwan!" he enthusiastically chirped as a fountain of drool began to pour out of his mouth. "Good morning to you, my beautiful angels! May this humble servant be of assistance to you both? Perhaps a cup of coffee to help you two wake up during this fine morning? Maybe even a sensual massage to stir the deep, slumbering feelings you have of me?" he sang as he twirled towards their bed with such frantic glee. "I know!" he cheered, stopping just short of the two. "Maybe some much-needed skin-ship?"

"Stop right there!" Carrot, clothed in just her undies, roared and hastily tossed the oblivious cook away from the couple. "Garchu!"

Doing everything to defend her friends, Carrot sunk her teeth into Sanji's neck and gnawed sternly as electricity shot through him. Unfortunately, having such a scantily-clad bunny-girl wrestling on top of him was more of a turn-on than whatever punishment it was meant to be. After realizing the futility of her actions, she quickly grabbed both the crackling blonde, and Luffy, and dragged them out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"But they don't know about the island!" Luffy protested. "I haven't told them anything, yet!"

"What?!" Carrot quickly transformed from being annoyed to suddenly brimming with an adorable excitement. "There's an island?!"

Still listening to the muffled cheering coming from outside, both Nami and Robin sighed heavily as they were finally alone.

"Well, that was interesting." Robin smiled and chuckled softly. "Really got my heart racing."

Curling up into a ball, groaning and sighing, Nami was about to throw herself overboard if it wasn't for Robin and her gentle embrace. "I'm going to kill them dead until they all die from death…" Nami fumed.

"Might want to get cleaned up first – I advice against leaving body fluids all over the deck – unless you are into that sort of thing, of course."

"You're just as dirty as I am! And just how are we supposed to get to the bath looking like this?!"

"Well, we could grab ourselves a pair of towels and simply walk there."

Nami glared at Robin and pouted. "Are you not the slightest bit embarrassed about what just went down?"

"Of course." she replied. "I have this lovely fluttering in my stomach."

"Would you take this seriously, Robin! We just came in front of our friends!"

Remaining silent for a few seconds, Robin teasingly traced her hands down Nami's body, over her toned abdomen, along her slender waist and nestled them between her legs. "How about I take _you_ seriously…" she whispered softly. "I have not quite had enough just yet."

"Really?!" Nami yelped, feeling Robin's length throbbing with life inside of her. "After all that?!"

As Robin playfully wrestled with her beloved, she took away the arms which held the blanket and let it fall onto the bed.

"R-Robin!" Nami stammered as the large, throbbing cock began to slide in and out of her once more. "You calm down right this instant, or we'll be discovered, again!"

"Or you could just remain quiet." Robin teased. "This is happening regardless."

"W-Wait… oooh fuuuck!" Nami groaned as Robin thrust into her. "Fine… just make it quick." she said as she leaned back into Robin's arms.

Then, the door slowly creaked open and a flustered Carrot, hands covering her eyes, strutted into view. "S-Sorry! I just need to find some clothes and… aaah!" she stammered and tumbled towards the floor. "Sorry, sorry!" Carrot continued as she struggled to her wardrobe. With awkward fumbling, she quickly grabbed whatever she could find and headed for the door. Before she left, however, the inquisitive bunny peaked between her fingers and saw the lewd spectacle before.

Her cheeks flared up with an overwhelmingly bright red as she saw the endowed rod of throbbing meat buried deep inside of Nami bare sex. She stared wide-eyed at the two naked ladies and gasped loudly at the sheer lewdness of their act. With a sheer panic, she apologized profusely as she rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. She had seen everything and, for some odd reason, finding Robin with an extra set of genitals between her legs was the least of her concerns.

"…" Nami grumbled quietly as the unbridled rage began to build once more. "I guess we're having mink for breakfast, then." she growled.

"Poor thing." Robin chuckled and gently brushed her fingers through Nami's hair. "I am sure she meant no harm." After a few reassuring pats, Robin couldn't help but thrust into her lover a couple of times. "I just love how tight you get when you are embarrassed."

"R-Robin!" Nami gasped loudly; she wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or aroused by her lover's mischievous assault. "What did I just say?!"

"Make it quick?"

Nami grumbled cutely with puffed cheeks. "At least lock the door…"

"Nope."


	2. Welcome to Lust Island - Part 2

**Sexual Content:** (Robin x Nami) + Carrot

Teasing

* * *

Welcome to Lust Island – Part 2

Inside the large bathroom, protected behind a locked door that Nami herself had secured, the two girls found themselves enjoying a hot, steamy and relaxing bath. Sighing with relief, the warm water slowly did away with any stress and tension which had remained within their aching limbs. Nami, especially, found herself sliding down into the water as her tender body turned into puddle of pure joy. Her face had such a wide, content smile; there was not a thing in the world which could deprive her of this wonderful feeling. Not even the embarrassing moment that she had recently suffered could ruin her spirit.

By her side, just a few feet away, Robin sat and hummed pleasantly and also seemed very content about their much-needed bath. Unlike herself, though, she appeared to be lost in thoughts and kept staring into the ceiling with a hazy gaze. Of course, Nami couldn't tell what her lover was thinking about but it didn't really matter anyway; she was far too busy enjoying herself. Sinking just a bit deeper into the water, Nami began to blow some air out of her mouth and made her own make-shift bubble-bath, something she found far too amusing.

"You know." Robin spoke softly. "I truly enjoyed myself back there."

Nami didn't reply and instead chose to simply listen to what the archaeologist had to say while she kept the bubbles coming. Besides, she already knew where this was heading.

"When Carrot saw us, I felt this strong urge, a sensation I have only experienced a few times before. The way her eyes lit up as she stared at us and the way her cute, fluffy cheeks blushed." she paused, angling herself towards Nami. "I do not think I have ever been as excited as I was back then."

Nami, having to rise from her bubbly pastime, smiled and chuckled cutely. "No kidding… your cock was going crazy inside me."

Robin grinned briefly before continuing. "I fear I might be a bit of an exhibitionist, Nami."

Feeling her cheeks turn slightly red, Nami couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster as she stared into Robin's lovely eyes. She knew exactly what sensation she was referring to; she had felt it as well, but maybe not as strongly as her partner. "It was really embarrassing, though…" she grunted. "If not for those two idiots, it would've been so much better…"

"Hahaha!" Robin let out a hearty laughter as she thought of Luffy and Sanji. "While I am not very surprised at how little Luffy seemed to care, I had hoped that Sanji would have been more attentive."

"Pff! Luffy wouldn't understand sex even if we fucked him for days on end…" she chuckled. "But, now that you mentioned it – Sanji didn't seem to notice a thing, did he?"

"If he did, he would have died on the spot from blood loss." Robin joked.

"Just strikes me as a bit odd, you know." Nami muttered as she sat herself up. "He should've easily been able to tell what was going on."

"Well, none of us got much sleep last night, so it is not too surprising – he was probably very tired, regardless of his usual, energetic demeanor."

"Haha! I guess that's for the best, though!" Nami chuckled amusingly as her mind began to play with the thought of what Sanji would do. "Just think about how many times he would have to jerk off just to get that memory out of his system!"

"Fufufufu." Robin replied with a devilish smirk. "Far too many, I am sure."

For the next twenty, thirty minutes or so, the two girls joked and laughed at the expense of their crew, theorizing each and everyone's reaction to their naughty adventures. Of course, some of them were more fun to tease than others and Sanji was a prime target along with Brook and Franky. Zoro was probably the only one they didn't have any opinions on; they had no idea how he would react if he saw them fucking together.

After a while, Nami's expression turned a bit more serious as she began to pout, just slightly. "Hey, Robin."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we put Carrot in an awkward position? I mean… we were pretty selfish back there."

"Possibly." Robin replied and gave it some thought. "While I do not think it was our fault entirely for getting caught, I do believe we hold enough responsibility to make sure we did not upset her and, regardless, apologize for our behavior."

"Hmm…" she nodded. "I just feel bad for taking advantage of the situation." Nami paused briefly as she sensed a bit of shame swelling up inside her chest. "I mean, even if it wasn't entirely our fault, we should've been more careful."

"An argument I cannot disagree with. But, Nami, I do not think she suffered from our moment of carelessness. "In fact, I believe she enjoyed it…" Robin paused briefly. "To a certain extent at least."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch." Robin smiled.

Nami, as her eyebrow slowly rose above her left eye, just stared at the odd woman without a shred of trust in her words. There was no way such a sweet, innocent girl such as Carrot could have any interest in their depraved relationship. She was a fuzzy, soft and huggable little bunny-girl that could just as well have been a living plushie. No, she wasn't going to let Robin tarnish her friend's blessed purity with their adult filth.

"I wonder what minks taste like..." Robin suddenly muttered to herself. "

"What the hell, Robin?!" Nami roared. "Why do you have to have to be so morbid?"

"Morbid?" Robin chuckled and winked. "I just want to give her a lick…"

"Oh, like that…" Nami sat quietly for a moment and imagined Robin going down on Carrot which only resulted in a stronger blush. "First thing, though; she's far too adorable to enjoy any of your wickedness! Secondly…" Nami puffed her cheeks, not in a serious manner, but as to make her lover feel just a smidgen of guilt. "Am I not enough for you?"

"Haha! Robin laughed. "Are we jealous now?" As Nami scoffed and turned away, Robin smiled and grew couple of hands from the side of the tub and gently placed them against Nami's shoulders. "Try to relax a bit, Nami…" she spoke softly and massaged her puffed-up lover. "Besides, was it not you who, not too long ago, wanted to have her for breakfast?"

"That's completely different…"Even as Nami tried her best to put on a rebellious act, sooner or later her body began to melt from the hands expertly kneading her stiff muscles. Slowly and steadily, the navigator began to sink back down into the hot, comforting water until all but her face remained above its surface. A pleasant grin soon took the place of her upstart frown; her expression turning into pure satisfaction. "That feels so nice…"

"Glad you like it." Robin whispered and grew a third hand to gently scratched Nami's scalp. "Just relax for now – we can talk to Carrot once we have finished our bath."

"Yes…" Nami mumbled pleasantly. "That will do…"

Nami, who was far too satisfied after Robin's little treatment, had to be dragged out of the bath like a wet sack of potatoes when they were done. In her mind, though, she had deserved some assistance after being incapacitated by those infernal, yet incredibly enjoyable limbs. Once she did manage to get up on her feet, though, things became even more difficult as she now had to both dry and dress herself, and all on her own. It was a surprisingly cumbersome task as her body refused to cooperate after the massage. With some kind coercion from Robin, however, in the form of some fiendish tickling, Nami quickly accomplished her demanding task at an amusingly frantic pace.

With the warm, sunny weather in mind, both girls decided to dress themselves in a more revealing selection of clothing, which wasn't all too different from their usual attires. For Nami, a pair of cute sandals with block heels would suit her just fine. Besides that she picked a lovely, provocatively short, blue and folded skirt for that extra breeziness. Lastly she picked a simple, stylish and really risky bikini top for her ample chest, the kind which only really covered the very front of her tits; it had a white and blue, horizontally striped design.

Robin went for a relatively relaxed choice, also taking a similar pair of sandals like Nami, but instead of a skirt, she picked out a soft, stretchy pair of black hot pants. The pants she picked sat very tight, unless pulled on, and hugged her body and curves so snugly that very little was left to the imagination. For the last part, Robin went with a simple, small, thin and white tank top with a cute, ginger tabby on the front. As always, she kept her favorite pair of shades settled in her hair, just in case that pesky sun would become too much of a nuisance.

Finally dressed and ready to leave, the girls swung the door open and, with just a few step outside, immediately regretted their decision. The sheer humidity and heat that had built up during their time in the bath had them both sweating and panting within seconds.

"Holy crap…" Nami gasped. "I guess it's going to be another tropical island… hope this one doesn't have any deadly bugs…"

"Even if it does, I am sure Chopper will take good care of you."

"No, seriously – I was almost killed by one once." Nami groaned.

Chuckling softly, Robin replied by stating the obvious. "But you seem to have survived."

"Yeah, thanks to Chopper…"

"See?" Robin grinned.

"Luffy and Sanji helped a lot too, of course."

"And now you have even more friends to keep you safe." Robin added. "But, if anything, I am sure Franky could make you a lovely coffin…"

"Robin!"

"I am only joking, of course." she replied with her usual, calm smile. "I would keep you around as a stuffed animal."

"How is that any better?!"

"Hey, guys!" a slightly annoyed, but cheerful voice roared. "What's taking you so long?! Get over here and check it out, we're getting close to the island!"

As the demanding bellow of their ecstatic captain began to ring in their ears, neither Nami nor Robin could refuse his child-like demands; he clearly wouldn't stop shouting otherwise.

Making their way up the stairs, both girls soon found themselves amongst the rest of their friends who had already gathered and were now busy staring at the approaching island. Behind Franky stood a shy girl, just barely peeking out from behind his massive cyborg-body.

Carrot, still a bit flustered about earlier, hid awkwardly behind the large man and watched as Nami and Robin stared right back at her. For reasons that were abundantly clear to the couple, the fuzzy bunny was incessantly darting her attention up and down Robin's body as if searching for something very specific. In one instant she would glance right at the spot where the massive bulge on Robin's pants should be. Then, before being discovered, quickly return her attention back to their faces and feign complete ignorance. Of course, the poor girl only got more and more confused as time went on as no such bulge could be found, no matter how much she scanned for it.

Feeling a bit mischievous as the young girl ogled her body, Robin decided to walk over to her and tease her just a bit. "Do you see something you like?"

"No! I mean…" she stammered cutely. "Yes, but no… sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"Oh you can stare all you want, by all means, Carrot." Robin whispered softly into her ear, just to make sure no one could hear. "By the way, Carrot, we have been meaning to talk to you about what happened earlier, if you do not mind."

Carrot's face burned brightly red as she recollected the erotic event. "S-Sure…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "But maybe in… private, though?" Her heart was pounding fast and hard.

Robin gave Carrot a reassuring smile. "Preferably, yes, but in a brief moment."

Leaving Carrot to her thoughts, Robin turned her attention towards the large island and its rather bland features. They were still quite some distance away from it, so not a lot could be discerned from where she stood. What she could tell, however, was that it was seemingly covered with a thick jungle, with only a few oddities protruding beyond the treetops. Some of these were several, dense plumes of smoke snaking its way up and into the sky, and which seemed to originate around the island's northern parts.

In the middle, standing far above anything else on the island, stood a massive, withered monster of a tree. Appearing dead and lifeless, the outer layer was grey and colorless; the tree had most likely been dead for a very long time. The final part, which was far less interesting, was a larger structure resting by the southern edge of the island. It was definitely man-made but, for now, Robin couldn't tell what sort of building it was.

"I bet it has dinosaurs!" Luffy grinned. "It's been a while since I had some good dino-meat!"

"Dinosaur meat, much like most tough meat, needs to be tenderized heavily before seasoned and grilled to perfection." Sanji muttered as he lit another cigarette.

"Right?!" Frankly replied; drool running down the side of his mouth. "I could really go for a super-tasty dino-burger myself!"

"I bet there a bunch of really cool flower or herbs I can turn into medicine!" Chopper jumped into the conversation; his eyes literally sparkling with excitement. "There should be a treasure-trove of plants I could experiment with!"

"Is it just me, or is part of the forest moving?" Usopp added as he tweaked his goggles. "I swear I can see something going on over there…"

"Yohohoho! A living forest, perhaps?"

"I swear… if it's anything like Thriller Bark, or Little Garden, I'll just stay on the ship, thank you very much…" Nami groaned.

"Thriller Bark…?" Carrot quietly muttered to herself as she began to imagine a shady dog wearing a trench coat. "Woof…"

"Shishishi!" Luffy cheered. "Don't be such a scaredy cat, Nami – this island practically oozes of adventure and fun! Right, Zoro?!"

Sitting a few feet away from them, resting against the ship's helm; Zoro was far too lazy to steer the Sunny in any other way. "Mhmm, sure thing."

As their friends marveled at the approaching adventure, Nami, Robin and Carrot secretly snuck off to have a more private conversation. With Carrot now sitting on the bench surrounding the foremast, the other two stood by her side and pondered their words carefully, at least until Nami couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"So… Carrot." Nami smiled awkwardly. "About earlier…"

"I know… I did a bad thing and I'm really sorry…" Carrot replied and tilted her head downwards a bit to cover her shame. "I didn't mean to stare, I swear – I kind of got stuck there and didn't know what else to do…"

Watching as adorable bunny began to slump slightly in her seat, Nami felt this fierce guilt almost overwhelm her as she had put her in this spot. "No, no, no – not at all!" she spoke; her voice full of concern. "It was our fault entirely – we should have known better than to risk something like that…"

"We were hoping to set things straight and make sure we did not cause you any trouble, or make you feel any form of discomfort, Carrot." Robin added. "We would like to apologize."

"Yeah, we're the ones who should apologize, Carrot! I in particular!"

"What are you two talking about?" Carrot raised her head and tilted it slightly to the side; she was really confused. "I'm the one who kept watching you, even though I shouldn't have… and, I mean, I even came back for more and made such a fool out of myself!" Her ears began to flutter from side to side as her expression turned serious.

Robin, as she hid her little victorious smirk, could barely contain her glee as her predictions about this fuzz-ball were just about confirmed. Before getting too ahead of herself, though, she thought it best to make sure she hadn't gotten things wrong. "What are you saying, Carrot?" Robin asked as she moved closer. "Do you mean to tell us that you intentionally stayed to watch out intimate moment?"

Nami, about to smack some sense into her rude lover, watched as the bunny-girl began to squirm with a gleeful embarrassment. "No way…" she thought.

Feeling her chest flutter and her cheeks burning, Carrot couldn't help but grin as she tried to think of a good answer. Instead, she just nodded cutely and hummed playfully.

"Nooooooo!" Nami's mind roared as she refused to believe that Carrot had any discerning amount of voyeuristic tendencies.

"You enjoyed watching us?" Robin asked teasingly as she tried to get a more satisfying answer.

"Who wouldn't?!" she blurted out. "I mean the two of you were so sexy and you could literally see everything that was going on and those expressions were so passionate and all the sounds you two were making and…"

"Okay, let us calm down a minute." Robin interrupted, fearing that Carrot might just pass out from a lack of oxygen if she didn't stop to breathe.

"Haaaah – that felt so good – I really needed to get that off of my chest." Carrot said as she let out a big puff of satisfaction. "But yeah, it was really cool!"

Robin walked forward and sat herself down next to the young woman and ran her fingers through her soft hair to calm her down a bit. "Since we are being honest…" She smiled gently. "It felt pretty good having you watch us like that as well – it was very exciting."

Carrot couldn't believe what she just heard. "R-Really?!" she stared right at Robin, thinking that she was joking with her. "You're not messing with me, right?"

"Certainly not, Carrot – both Nami and myself got very aroused as you stood and watched… even if it did feel slightly embarrassing. Would you not agree?" Robin asked as she turned to her partner.

Nami just stood there with her jaw slightly ajar as her dreams and images of the pure, innocent Carrot had been shattered into a million tiny, fuzzy little pieces.

"Is she okay?" Carrot asked; her ears wiggling from side to side as if they were a pair of antenna trying to get a better reception.

"Oh she is just fine – just give her a moment." Robin chuckled. "More importantly, though; I never would have imagined you as a voyeur, Carrot…" she continued to gently caress her head. "But now that the cat is out of the bag… yes, we have been a couple for some time now and we have been trying to keep our sex-life private."

"That's so awesome – congratulation!" Carrot beamed with joy. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Unfortunately…" Robin continued while gently scratching the girl behind the ear. "It has become increasingly difficult to enjoy ourselves after your arrival – sharing our room with a new friend does not allow for much privacy."

"Oh." Carrot felt her spirit plummet as she suddenly felt like she had gotten in the way of their precious time together. "I didn't know that…"

"Before you go too far with those thoughts…" Robin added, knowing precisely what Carrot might be thinking. "No, you are not getting in the way of anything – you had no way of knowing, much like you said."

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm just going to keep getting in the way of you two…" she paused, trying to think of a solution. "I could always ask to sleep with the others."

"No!" Nami suddenly flew towards Carrot and embraced her snuggly within her arms. "You will do no such thing, you hear? I will not let those filthy cavemen tarnish you, Carrot!"

"I would tend to agree with Nami, although with different reasons in mind." Robin added, trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"But, what else can I do?"

"Well…" Robin smirked. "Considering the fact that we all have… complementing preferences, we could simply return to our old habits, do what we usually do, regardless if you are present or not."

Nami was just about ready to throw herself off of the ship as she couldn't believe what Robin was suggesting; she was no prude, by any means, but having Carrot watching them go at it so soon, and maybe even most of the time was a bit much for her right now.

"Of course, we would ask for your consent beforehand, in case you do not wish to be disturbed in our room."

Carrot, sparkling with an intense and gleeful energy, bounced into Robin and hugged her tightly in her arms. "Yes!" she roared. "I'm would be totally fine with that! But, please, you don't have to ask me for permission – just go ahead and do it whenever you please – I really wouldn't mind! And, of course, I promise not to disturb you."

"Stop being so loud, Carrot!" Nami whispered with a growl. "Do you want everyone to hear you? And what the actual hell, Carrot?!"

"Oh, woops! I didn't really think that through, did I?" she winked and playfully stuck her tongue out. "I'll be quiet from now on."

"Do not mind her too much, Carrot – she is just as excited about this as we are. Nami just need more time to adapt to sudden changes."

"Eat my ass, Robin!" Nami barked. "I just happen to be a bit reserved, thank you very much, and you really sure about this, Carrot? She's not forcing you into this?" Nami asked, as if expecting the girl to be held at gun-point or something.

"Are you kidding me?" Carrot asked with a wide smirk. "You guys are the best, and how could I possibly say no to such an opportunity? I mean, as long as you're fine with it, Nami." Carrot said and glanced up at the navigator, giving her the biggest, most adorable puppy eyes she could muster. "I'll make sure to make myself completely invisible – you won't even know I'm there."

"No need for that – it is not like we would complain if you were open about it." Robin reassured; it was something she really wanted after all.

Having pretty much resigned herself to her fate, Nami plumped her rump down upon the soft and grassy deck and let out a small sigh. "Well, we can't tell for sure until we've tried, right?" A soft smile returned to Nami's face. "So let's just go along with it for now."

"Haha!" Robin laughed heartily. "See? Just like I told you… although I must admit that you were a lot quicker this time around than what you usually are." Robin smirked as she leaned forward, just to get a better view of Nami's expression. "You really ought to be more honest with yourself, my love."

Nami, as Robin's gaze met her own, could feel a mild heat begin to stir between her legs, which slowly spread throughout her body. Her thoughts were a bit conflicted; on one side, she found it odd for anyone to agree to something like this, and especially someone like Carrot. Of course, she still had a lot to learn about her relatively new, mink-friend, but Nami still clung to the idea of the bunny being pure and innocent. Then, on the other end of the spectrum, she couldn't deny the excitement she felt, the lingering urge to explore this lewd opportunity to the fullest.

"Hnnng!" Carrot purred cutely as she turned into a vibrating ball of excitement. "This is so cool, you guys!" she roared and bounced up into the air, doing a small flip and then effortlessly landing on her feet as if it was nothing. "I never thought I'd be part of something this amazing! I can't wait to try it out!" she added and then suddenly turned a bit more serious. "But there's something I don't quite understand…"

Nami and Robin looked at each other, for a small moment, before turning their attention to their confused voyeur. "And what would that be?" Robin asked.

"Before, back in our room…" she said as she turned towards Robin. "You had… that thing between your legs." She paused, feeling the heat in her cheeks return. "It was really, really big… so how come you can see it when you're wearing such tight pants? There should be a bulge, right? There's no way anyone could hide such a massive… penis. And are you a guy?" Carrot quickly added, having already forgotten the few times she had seen Robin naked.

"Well…" Robin mused as she felt a sudden urge to tease the poor girl. "Why not take a look for yourself?" Standing up from her seat, with a cute grin across her face, Robin playfully walked towards Carrot and positioned herself just in front of her. With her hands resting behind her back and her hips pushed forward, just slightly, she presented herself for some frisky exploration. "Go right ahead, see what you can find."

Darting her attention between the two, Carrot searched for the slightest sign of trickery; she only found a few amused smiles and small chuckle coming from Nami; it felt like a trap, but her curiosity was too powerful for her to ignore the offer. "Okay, if you say so!"

Quickly, before anyone could change their minds, Carrot hooked her fingers beneath the soft edge of Robin's pants and pulled it towards her. As it opened, she stared with great anticipation, and with a hefty excitement; she was going to get an intimate view of Robin's penis, after all. But, as the pants parted from the woman's groin, Carrot was only greeted with a soft, shaved mound she had first come to expect from a woman like Robin. She felt a bit disappointed, even though it was a very nice vagina. "But… where's the penis?" she said as her spirit wavered.

As the fuzzy girl lowered herself and leaned in for a closer look, as if that would help her discover a hidden dick somehow, Robin chuckled and prepared her surprise. "I do wonder…"

Waiting a for more moments, as Carrot inched closer and closer, and until she could feel the warm breath on her lower lips, Robin began to concentrate on her crotch. Then, without warning, Robin let her cock burst out from her groin, smacking the unprepared girl right on the forehead. Carrot flew backwards out of pure reflex as she yelped with fright.

"W-What the hell?!" she stammered. "Where did that come from?"

"To answer your questions; I am a woman and these lovely things…" she said as she lowered her pants, revealing both her grown limbs for the girl to see. "Are simply part of my devil fruit."

"You have the power to grow cocks and balls?!" Carrot blurted out in shock.

"Schhhh! What did I just say?!" Nami hushed softly. "Lower your voice!"

"Sorry!" she apologized profusely before returning to the topic at hand. "But I thought you could only grow duplicates of your own limbs?

Robin watched as the young girl politely sat down on her knees in front of her; her eyes still locked onto the new appendages dangling between her legs. She could feel herself getting a bit excited as Carrot kept staring at her, to the point where her cock began to twitch and stiffen. "And that was the truth until about a year ago…" Robin had to pause briefly to collect herself as the excitement flared up at an alarming pace. "You see, before we met you, our crew was separated for two years. During that time I discovered a lot about myself and my devil fruit, and how to use it. While it was primarily to get stronger, I soon found myself exploring a bit and, after some time, found a whole new side to my powers…" Robin bit down on her lower lip and groaned quietly to herself as her length grew big and hard. "Long story short – I can pretty much grow any male counterpart of myself now."

"What?!" Carrot roared once more, having completely forgotten what Nami has just said and then quickly muffled herself with her hands. "Can you turn into a guy?" she whispered quietly through her fingers.

"No." Robin smiled. "But I can make clones of my male version, along with all of his features."

"You have to show me, right now!" Carrots eyes were sparkling.

"I would rather not…" Robin groaned as she considered the girl's request, but only had her rock-hard cock turn soft and lifeless as she did. As it was now completely flaccid, she adjusted her pants back to their original position. "I am not that fond of… _him_."

"Did that sate your curiosity?" Nami quickly asked, hoping to change the subject before it would escalate further; she knew just how little Robin cared for that new side of hers.

"Yes, kind of…" Carrot blushed strongly; there was only one thing left on her mind, though, and it was a very embarrassing one. "W-What… what does it feel like to have a penis?" she asked as she felt her cheeks burn brightly.

"Hahaha!" Nami couldn't help but burst out in laughter as she watched the cute girl wriggling with embarrassment. "Oh, Carrot – you're so freaking adorable, you know?"

"T-Thanks?"

"Well, I could always show you." Robin simply replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Stand up and stay still."

"Okay…"

Not sure what the archaeologist was on about, Carrot took to her feet and brush off any dirt that might have gotten caught on her long, black dress. Then, as she stood there and waited, she watched the woman approach, going past her left and carefully taking up the spot right behind her. As she got even closer, Carrot could feel her arms slowly wrap around her waist until the rested neatly on top of her abdomen.

"The first time might be a bit intense, but try to remain calm and focus on your breathing…"

Before she could reply to the odd instructions, Robin let her hands slide down and over her white blouse until they snuck in under her dress. Carrot felt her body tense as the soft limbs caressed her fuzzy body, inching closer and closer to her naughty bits. Then, as Robin gently brushed against them, causing Carrot to let out a soft moan, she pressed against the spot above her clit.

In an instant, a tremendous surge of alien sensations exploded from between her legs and Carrot soon found herself unable to move from where she stood. It felt as if this strange energy, which now rushed through her body, searing away at her insides as if branding her with this fierce and pleasant arousal. Carrot felt as she was on fire, burning with an incomparable lust and need that could never even hope to be extinguished. Her jaw dropped as she gasped in shock; her hands, rushing towards her crotch, quickly buried themselves between her legs and pressed against the spot that burned the most. Robin stood next to her, keeping a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her with words she couldn't hear.

As it continued to grow stronger and stronger, Carrot gritted her teeth and groaned as quietly as she possibly could. She couldn't tell how much more of this could endure; this sweltering force, that was about to explode like a bomb, made her body quiver and throb like nothing else. Her heart raced as pleasure suddenly gripped her entire being; she began to moan, pant and gasp for air as her now wet sex begged for attention.

Then, when she thought she was about to lose her mind completely, another surge of energy burst forth from her clutched groin, forcing her hands away with and effortless ease. Carrot felt her body shake as she stumbled backwards and, before she would fall on her ass, was caught by Robin. The overwhelming sensation began to disappear quickly, and all she could feel now was this strange swelling, a mass of flesh that ached and pulsated between her legs.

"Are you okay?" a voice spoke out to her.

Carrot, feeling unsurprisingly dizzy from the entire ordeal, found it difficult to locate the source of the noise at first, but then saw Nami sitting right next to her. Apparently, Carrot's legs had given out in the midst of the whole thing and she now found herself on her butt. "I think so?" she asked with a confused expression; she wasn't sure what had just happened.

"You had me worried there for a second, Carrot – I did not think you would react this strongly."

"We should probably have done this in our room." Nami added and took a brief glance behind her, just to make sure no one was looking. "Try explaining this to the others…"

"I…" Carrot groaned. "I wasn't prepared… and…" she tried to speak, but the dizziness made it a lot more difficult. "I feel really strange…"

Sitting on the deck, her legs trembling in front of her, Carrot's attention returned to the sensation between her legs. It was incredibly heavy and tugged on her groin much like her boobs tugged on her chest, although in a slightly different way. She couldn't quite explain the feeling; it was the first time she had felt anything like this. It demanded her attention, constantly, and the more aware of it Carrot became, the stronger and sharper the sensation grew.

Carrot straightened her back and, with a trembling hand, reached out towards the strange bulge on her dress. She swallowed, releasing the nervous lump which had formed in her throat. To her side, both girls watched intently as their friend placed her palm against the tent. As she did, a jolt shot up her body, through her spine and into her brain. Carrot tensed up and yelped as the sudden pleasure made her body twitch and jerk.

"How does it feel?" Robin asked; she was curious to see how the girl would respond, especially since she had such a strong reaction to her power.

Slightly scared to see what was hiding beneath, Carrot carefully raised her dress until see saw that familiar penis staring right at her. It was just as big as when it was attached to Robin and, somehow, seemed to be even bigger on her. Sure, her body was a bit smaller than hers but not too much in comparison. "It feels really good…" her voice trembled slightly as she placed a hand along her thick, hard length. "Wait a second." she said; her hand now travelling up and down her shaft. "H-How come I can feel it as if it was my own?"

"Well, I can connect the nerves of my grown limbs to whatever object they are attached to." Robin replied with a modest grin. "Something I discovered quite recently, in fact."

"Haah…" Carrot moaned softly as her hand gripped her stiffened length and happily stroked away without really listening to what her friend was saying, for a few seconds at least. "Hold up…" she muttered and instantly stopped what she was doing. "Can you feel this?"

Unable to hide her excitement any longer, Robin just let a small, lustful sigh slip out between her lips and replied with a sultry tone. "I can."

Carrot just stared at the woman as she just realized what she had just done; her hand, although with some remorse, slowly let go of the pleasant limb. In an attempt to hide her embarrassment, she playfully stuck her tongue out and winked awkwardly. "So, what did you think of my technique?" she asked, hoping it would be cute enough for them to forgive her for molesting Robin's dick.

"I enjoyed it very much." Robin smiled. "You have very soft hands…"

"Well, don't get too used to it too much, Robin – that cock of yours is mine after all." Nami added; she did feel just a tiny bit jealous. "I mean, this time we couldn't help it so I don't really mind – this is just for future references…"

"Fufufu… but of course, my dear."

"What she said!" Carrot agreed. "This was totally just for educational purposes!"

"It's fine, Carrot – it's the whole… change-thing that keeps getting to me." Nami explained; a small blush could be seen as she momentarily diverted her attention away from Carrot. "But it was pretty cool, wasn't it?" Nami chuckled.

The cute bunny-girl's face immediately radiated with a fierce joy as hopped back up on her feet and wiggled her hips around, just to make her attachment do the same. "I-It's so cool…" she stuttered, not ready for the pleasant sensation as it rubbed against the inside of her soft dress. "Oh my…" she moaned. "It's definitely no easy taking your thoughts away from it, you know? Especially when it's so big and…" Carrot nibbled on her lips as a small jolt of pleasure coursed through her, making the penis jump with excitement. "Hard…"

Pausing slightly, Carrot stared down at the large tent on her dress and folded her hands around it, just to accentuate its shape. Then, as the bulge became far more cock-shaped, she began to rock her hips back and forth, just enough to simulate what using it would look like. Hey eyes widened as she humped the air with a playful manner. "This is so much fun!" she thought.

As the young girl swayed back and forth, Robin simply watched with a gleeful smile; Carrot was such an adorable thing, and the way she made her cock feel wasn't entirely unsatisfying either. In fact, the somewhat firm grip she had around its base and soft fabric against her naked flesh was making her yearn and ache for a good fucking. Having just the slightest bit of restraint, however, she remained quiet and stared longingly, and proudly, at her own, clothed cock. Robin let her mind drift, just slightly, as she pondered the idea of fucking the brains out of this little bunny-girl.

"Robin?" a voice called out. "Are you listening?"

Robin was quickly pulled out of her naughty fantasy and found Nami staring at her with one of her eye-brows raised way above the other. She peered briefly over at Carrot, who was far too busy with other, more pleasant and throbbing concerns.

"Sorry – I must have let my mind wander." She smiled gently. "What did you say?"

"I said that there seems to be a city by the island's southern coast – we might get the opportunity to shop for some new clothes!"

"Yeah!" Carrot chimed in, now promptly flinging her new dong around in the open. "And I could really do with some new dresses as well – I didn't really get the chance to bring much of my old stuff after I joined."

"Hmm…" Robin pondered. "I could certainly do with some new lingerie, maybe even a couple of new toys?" She glanced over at Nami and grinned; the navigator knew exactly what kind she had in mind.

"Oh!" Carrot's face brightened. "Can I come along?! We can get some new clothes together and, if it's not too much trouble of course, maybe you two can help me pick out something more… risqué?"

Nami quickly snuggled up to the adorable bunny-girl, hugging her from behind. "Of course you can join! But do you really want something like that, though? I think cute would work much better on you." she said, hoping to save what little innocence might still remain within her dear friend.

"I do love cute things…" Carrot muttered as her ears twitched with joy. "But I want to be sexy, just like the two of you!"

"Fufufu." Robin chuckled as she ogled the cute bombshell of a girl – she had no idea just how sexy she truly was, especially now with that dick between her legs. "I am sure we can find something that suits you just fine, Carrot." Robin reached out and patted her on the head.

"And… would it be possible for me to keep it just for a bit longer?" Carrot blushed as she pointed at the large tent. "It's very… fascinating."

"Hmm… I think that could be arranged, but you should probably try to calm down a bit before we find ourselves amongst other people."

"How do I do that?" Carrot asked and tilted her head slightly. "This is all new to me…"

"And here I thought you liked being watched?" Nami teased and gave Robin a cute, smug grin, not paying any attention to her furry friend.

"Touché." Robin said having just realized the irony in her words, and then turned towards Carrot with another devious smile. "I can think of a few ways…"


	3. Welcome to Lust Island - Part 3

**Sexual Content:** (Robin x Nami) + Carrot

Teasing & masturbation

* * *

Welcome to Lust Island – Part 3

As the Strawhats sailed towards their destination, eager and ready for a new adventure, Robin and Nami were enjoying small, relaxing moment under a big parasol. There was no rush after all, so might as well get a few cold drinks and some much needed shade. Sanji, the darling that he is, continuously tended to their every need, which at this point was simply staying hydrated. Even with avid defenses against the sun, it still took its toll on them both, as it did for the rest of the crew.

Chopper, being covered in fur, had desperately sought refuge inside the kitchen and found himself a lovely spot inside the fridge. Usopp and Franky had returned to their workshops, hoping to get a better idea of what material they needed to stock up on, while drinking some chilled cola, of course. Luffy was still standing, or in this case _sitting_, strong on top of Sunny's head and eagerly watched as the green island approached. Zoro and Brook sat up in the crow's nest, doing who-knows-what, and Carrot was nowhere to be seen. Of course, both Nami and Robin knew exactly where the young girl was and what she was up to.

Lying on top of her soft lounger, sipping the currently ice-cold beverage, Nami watched her dear lover with an intense stare. Robin was resting under the shade, much like herself, but seemed far too tensed up compared to normal. Her arms were crossed below her ample chest; one hand reaching up and covering her mouth. Below, her legs were shut closed shut as her thighs rubbed against each other, as if she really had to pee. It was a very odd sight to behold for those who didn't know about her little secret.

With a quiet, heavy and drawn-out sigh, Robin felt her body jerk as she began to curl up into a sitting position. If it wasn't for her large sunglasses and her neatly-positioned hand, anyone would have easily been able to see the burning blush across her cheeks. "Haaaah…" she groaned softly with a slight tremble. "Coming…"

Nami had her own redness going, even if it wasn't as strong as Robin's; she enjoyed keeping an eye on the archaeologist as purred from the pleasure. "So…" she playfully whispered. "How many times does that make?"

"I-I am… not sure" Robin smiled and replied. "I have lost count, and I do not believe she is going to stop anytime soon either..."

"Tsk…" Nami replied with a small, adorable growl. "Talk about taking advantage of the situation… if she doesn't come out soon, I'll just go get her myself and give her a piece of my mind."

"Be nice, Nami… aah!" Robin gasped as her body was struck by a sharp jolt of energy. "Let her be for a while longer – she seems to be enjoying herself quite a bit… and I seem to recall your first time taking a lot longer as well…"

"I know, and it's why I even let her do it in the first place… It's such a rush, you know? How could I possibly steal such an experience away from her?" Nami said and let out a small, envious groan as she fantasized about taking Carrot's place. "You know you could just take it away from her, right?"

Gritting her teeth, Robin couldn't stop her next, hard grunt from slipping out between her lips as her hands dug between her legs. "Hnng! Forgive me, but I am enjoying myself far too much at the moment to have her stop, Nami… It is getting a bit too sensitive for my liking, though – I can hardly sit still as it is."

"Just sit tight for a few more minutes and I'm sure she'll tire herself out eventually – I mean, she's got all that fur, so she'll probably overheat soon enough… and it's already been thirty minutes."

"I do wonder if she shares any particular traits with her animal counterpart – if she is anything like an actual rabbit, I fear she might just keep going all day long."

"Actually, now that you mention it… I would pay a lot of money to see you coming non-stop for an entire day…" Nami grinned devilishly. "Tied down, gagged and milked like a cow…"

"Haah!" Another strong surge of pleasure coursed through her body and made her moan and ache in the open. "I have no trouble believing that, my dear Nami."

As they continued to chat, going into a more detailed discussion regarding an eventual milking of Robin's cock, a blur of yellow, black and blue came twirling towards them at a frightening speed. Sanji, carrying a small tray with drinks, came to a gradual halt before his lovely girls. He smiled politely and held a very prideful posture as he leaned in for a more personal greeting. "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Would the two of you lovely angels care for some more, chilled refreshments?" He asked as he presented his gifts.

"Shit, not now!" Nami thought. "H-Hey there Sanji…" she smiled awkwardly as she rose from her seat, hoping to take the attention away from Robin. "I would love one of your delicious drinks, it's really warm outside, after all, haha!" she quickly grabbed one of them, took a few slurping sips while seductively puffing up her chest. "Aaah…" she moaned and let a few drops of beverage trickle down from the side of her mouth. "That really hit the spot…"

With bulging eyes and a dangling tongue, Sanji helplessly stared at the pair of barely-clothed tits, completely enthralled by their magnificence. "That makes me beyond happy, my lovely beauty! And, by the will of the gods, I would like to offer my dear Robin a drink as well!" With a small, quick spin, Sanji passed Nami with remarkable ease, even as she tried her best to stop him.

Staring up at the kind-hearted man, Robin steeled herself and managed a very forced smile as the pleasure shot through her again and again. With his piercing gaze scanning every part of her body, undoubtingly undressing what little clothing she wore, Robin could feel her excitement rise to an alarming level. It was unbearably erotic; she had no control over the mischievous bunny and was far too perverted to have her stop. Robin, as she removed her hand from her face, revealing the fierce flush on her cheeks, reached for the tray and grabbed herself a drink. "T-Thank you, Sanji."

"Are you alright, Robin?" he asked, clearly having noticed the redness. "You're not sick, are you?"

Placing her legs on either side of the lounger, with her free hand playfully positioned between her legs, Robin arched her back and gently slipped the straw between her lips. The smooth, colorful drink slowly rose through the plastic tube until it began to pool on her tongue; it was sweet, just slightly acidic and very cold.

Both Nami and Sanji stared with their jaws slightly agape as Robin continued her little suggestive display by presenting both her tits and ass for them to enjoy. They could clearly see the little buds which had formed on her tank-top; her nipples were hard and very understandably so. Robin loved to be watched and she was far to aroused to think clearly; she just wanted those eyes all over her as she came.

"Aaaahahahah!" Nami laughed loudly. "She's fine – it's just the weather, you know… all that hot, shiny stuff coming down... on us and… things."

"What?" Sanji turned around and stared at her with an odd expression.

Nami, knowing she had to do something quick before Robin went through yet another moment of orgasmism, dove right at the confused blonde and nestled herself against his chest. Her large, firm tits, soon found themselves working their magic on the poor man who, without fail, fell victim to his unyielding perversions. Within an instant, Sanji could feel his manhood begin to stir and rise inside of his pants as he stared down at the large cleavage.

"N-Nami!" Small blasts of steam began to puff out from his nose as Sanji was smitten by this bold and erotic distraction. "W-What… are…"

Unsure of how to get rid of Sanji, Nami just kept smiling and rubbed against him while her brain slogged through dozens of awful ideas. Her breasts did a marvelous job of keeping him momentarily stunned, but she feared that a prolonged exposure to them might lessen their effectiveness over time; she had to act now."

"O-Oh no!" Nami awkwardly, and very rigidly, yelped. "I think my hand slipped…"

Nami, with her mind in muddled with indecision and panic, flung her hand up between his legs and grabbed onto whatever part of his crotch she found. The very instant she felt his private parts within her grasp, Nami felt regret well up inside her. Sanji, as if stuck in time, stood there with his jaw wide open, continuously exhaling air without pause as his expression turned into that of nightmares.

His bloodshot eyes bulged out from their sockets, his cheeks caved into his mouth, his lips turned dry and wrinkly while his entire face twisted and contorted with an uncomfortably ferocious arousal. His existence, having now evolved beyond mortal understanding, was now entirely concentrated on the explosive rise between his legs.

Nami's face turned pale as the trapped manhood instantly swelled into a rock-hard erection. She could feel every little detail of him, even through the relatively thick pair of pants. Nami quickly let go of him and stared down at the bulge on his pants; he was surprisingly big and, even amidst her panic, she took a moment to imagine it out in the open.

"I-I…" Nami stammered as she pulled herself away from her naughty thoughts. "I'm so sorry! That was an accident, I swear!" And with her last words spoken, Nami prepared herself for a ravenous romping, a ceaseless cavort of lustful loitering or even a jaunty jerking of his junk. She truly prepared for the scolding of her life or, even worse, a marriage proposal. Thankfully, none of these came into fruition and, instead, Sanji quickly hunched over, covered himself up and bolted straight to the men's quarter without even a word. The door slammed shut behind him.

Nami stared into her hand, as if she could see the branding of his sex upon her palm, and felt a shiver travelling down her spine. It took her a small moment to collect herself, to rid her mind of what had just happened. Thankfully, Robin didn't seem to have noticed Sanji's apparent erection and was still enjoying her continuous throes of pleasure.

"She's not done yet?!" she roared with embarrassment. "How much time does one need to rub a few loads out?!"

"Afraid not…" Robin sighed with delight. "And she is a frisky one for sure."

Just about ready to explode, Nami, for the first time in quite a while, knew exactly what she had to do and began stomping off towards the bathroom. "You wait here… I'll go have a talk with Carrot…"

Thirty minutes prior to current events, Carrot found herself locked up inside the small bathroom and now stared nervously at the bulge on her dress. It throbbed and jumped, brushing against the soft fabric which sent small tingles of pleasure through her flesh. She didn't really know what to do with it at first as her mind filled with so many wonderful thoughts and ideas. But, once that initial indecision had faded, Carrot began to playfully shake her hips from left to right.

A small grin grew across her face as she felt the borrowed penis bounce back and forth between her thighs. Heavy and meaty sounds began to echo inside the room as she kept slapping her cock against her legs. As she continued to play around with her new toy, Carrot began to hump the air as fucking an imaginary friend. She tried to figure out what all these strange sensations were, to make sense of them. Carrot had obviously never had a penis before, and getting one so suddenly was really messing with her head.

Wanting a better look, Carrot began to undo her dress and let it fall towards the floor, only to have it get caught on the stiff dick. She chuckled softly as she tried to hump the dress off of her erect member; it didn't go very well as it got more and more tangled up around her. In the end she had to, regretfully, use her hands like a normal person and remove it manually. Fortunately, once freed from the upstart dress, Carrot got a wonderful view of Robin's impressive cock.

"Wow… it looks so big down there… and it's so odd." Carrot muttered to herself. "I don't know of any mink with a penis like this – humans are so weird, but…" she paused and placed her soft hands around the base of it. "I kind of like it…" Her curiosity was definitely going crazy as she began to inspect every little inch of the attachment.

At first, her attention was drawn towards the large head, the sort of mushroom-like tip she has heard so much about. It didn't really look like any mushroom Carrot had ever seen, but how would she know if that was true or not, she wasn't an expert on mushrooms. Honestly, to her it looked a bit more like a funny helmet than anything else, or like a plump dinosaur head, the one with the three horns, but without the horns and the face and… pretty much everything else.

Then there was the small slit on the tip of it, the little hole that appeared to be leaking. Unlike all the other features, this particular part was very familiar to her. Precum had been slowly seeping out of her this entire time, something she found particularly amusing. It was sticky and very slippery; she always loved playing with it before she would go down on her mate. Carrot usually preferred using her tongue to lick it off but, for now, she had to settle with simply using her hands and fingers to satiate that playful craving.

Going a bit further down, Carrot stared at the long, thick shaft that stretched from her plump tip, and all the way down to her groin. Carrot didn't exactly have a ruler available, but she assumed it to be around nine inches long, if not more. Regardless of its true size, it appeared to be massive, to the point where she had to use both of her hands to close her grip around it.

It was very arousing seeing it throb and pulsate in her hands, which only made it even harder, and her even hornier. Carrot could barely keep her hands in check as she used them to angle her cock in all sort of directions, just so she could see every little inch of it. The smooth, pinkish skin was so soft to the touch, even as the rest was as actual wood. Her fingers, as they explored Robin's limb, felt so unbelievably good on her cock; Carrot purred with need as she toyed with herself.

As the seconds trickled away, until they turned into minutes, the urge to masturbate rose at such an alarming pace that Carrot began to instinctively hump the air. Now, as her hands travelled below her shaft, beyond the base, she found the two, heavy orbs resting inside the tight sack. She cupped it gently, feeling as her testicles spilled over her fingers, and rolled around in her hand.

Carrot grunted with an unusual frustration; she had never experienced this kind of arousal before. Unlike the usual kind, the one she was used to, this arousal felt far more aggressive and far more demanding of her attention. The aching never stopped, it only grew larger and more intense with every moment that passed. It didn't help much that the horny bunny kept teasing and fondling her hefty testicles, of course. If anything, kneading and pulling on them only made her all the more aware of how much she had to relieve herself.

"Oh fuck…" she swore with a heavy groan. "These things are so heavy… and what is this infuriating fullness I feel?" Carrot continued to explore every little part of her balls, and then she began to tug on them. "Haaah!" She felt her knees weaken as the intense pleasure shot through her groin. "Hnng! I… I can't hold back any longer… I need to stroke this… fat cock!"

Standing in the middle of the small bathroom, beset with an overwhelming need, Carrot grabbed the base of her cock and slowly let her right hand slide up the length. A continuous surge of pleasure began to course through her shaft, spreading throughout her wet pussy and shooting up her spine. The sudden shock of satisfaction caused her to yelp out with a voice thick with lust. Carrot felt her body jerk periodically, as her hand lightly traveled up and down her limb.

Carrot barely had to do the slightest of strokes for the sensations to flare up beyond reason. Even as she barely nudged against her cock-head, Carrot uncontrollably thrust her sex forward from need alone. "W-What the…" she muttered quietly as confusion took hold of her. "H-How can it feel this good?!" she hunched over slightly as her body tensed up from the pleasure. "I-I wasn't this sensitive before…"

Even as the overpoweringly sharp jolts shot through her limb with every modest stroke, the bunny couldn't stop pumping away. Now, with her grip wrapped around her thickness as much as it could, Carrot stroked as fast and hard as she could. She was so focused on rubbing and pleasing Robin's gift, that her balance momentarily failed and her body tilted to the side. Managing to barely catch herself against the wall with her free hand, Carrot kept stroking and rested her dizzy head against the wood.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Carrot panted; she was already out of breath. "Ooooh my god… w-what's going down there?!"

As she lost herself in this heated moment, her body turned weak and began to slowly slide down along the wall until Carrot found herself on her knees. Gasping and drooling slightly, the young girl spread her legs and humped into her quivering hand. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused, unable to see anything besides the veil of lust wrapping itself around her mind. It was impossible to focus her thoughts on anything besides her playfully depraved fantasies.

"Ooooooh god!" she groaned loudly as her large testicles suddenly tightened and pulled into her crotch. "Fuck!" Just as she thought the sensation in her balls couldn't get worse, they suddenly pulled out from her groin and relaxed for a short moment. Then, as she thought it was all fine again, they shot into her and tensed up something fierce. "Hnng!" Only a second later, they relaxed once more, but then instantly shot back up. Over and over, her testicles tightened and relaxed until they began to pump, hard and fast.

"C-Coming!" With a single, strained roar of ecstasy, Carrot thrust her hips out and felt her body turn completely rigid. Her hand froze around her shaft, unable to move even an inch as the pleasure exploded within her. Taken aback by the overwhelming orgasm, Carrot could hardly breathe as her borrowed monster of a cock began to expand and jerk uncontrollably. Just a moment later, a literal flood of semen rushed through her groin, into her pulsating cock until it all shot out of her in a series of thick, mind-numbing loads.

"Ah…" A single, lifeless sigh was all Carrot could muster as huge, long and stringy ropes of sperm flew through the air and plastered against the wooden wall in front of her. Her eyes began to roll up until they disappeared behind her eyelids. Her tongue hung out from the edge of her mouth as tiny droplets of drool fell from the tip. Her ears jerked and straightened with every load that escaped her, and the fur around them puffed up something fierce. Carrot's brain had momentarily imploded in on itself and she could barely use any of her senses beyond that which were focused on her orgasm.

For what felt like an eternity, the young bunny remained on the floor, enduring the endless, fierce pleasure-spasms caused by her cock and balls. As Carrot became a slave to the sensations wrecking her body, her hand momentarily loosened its grip around her shaft. As her meaty member sprung back to its original position, the loads of ejaculate shooting out of it was now sent all over her body. In a matter of seconds, the thick ropes of semen began land all over her naked form, snaking all the way from her crotch, up her abdomen and all over her endowed chest.

After a minute or so of constant orgasming, Carrot fell backwards and felt the cold, hard porcelain against her back. Leaning against the toilet, the furry girl reached out and searched for anything she could grab onto. She was beyond dizzy, to the point where she felt nauseatingly drunk. Thankfully, that sensation quickly vanished and was replaced with her usual, cognitive functions. "Holy crap, that was incredible…" she purred lovingly as her ears folded over her face.

For reasons she wasn't quite sure of, the sudden lust she had been struck by had now completely vanished from her mind. Control over her body slowly returned to her, even thought she was still fairly weak from the powerful orgasm. The large, meaty rod between her legs was as hard as ever, but at least it didn't desperately ache for attention anymore.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Carrot raised her ears and peered around the room and saw the mess she had made. "Oh no… this is going to take me forever to clean up." And then she glanced down at her lovely, large and cum-covered tits. "Shit, have to wash that out before it sticks… must be so convenient for lesser minks to wash their furless bodies… to get all dirty without having to worry about a single thing."

As she muttered quietly to herself, images of Nami and Robin being covered in large amounts juicy ejaculate began to sneak into her mind. "Hmm…" she grinned mischievously as she stared at the big dick. "Maybe I'll just do it one more time…" Carrot nibbled softly on her lips as both of her soft hands wrapped around Robin's enormous cock. "I'm sure Robin won't mind it, seeing as her dick is all hot and bothered…"


End file.
